


No self-preservation skills

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Biker Trott, Human Smith, M/M, Minor Threats, Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Some danger play, Vampire Trott, Werewolf Ross, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Trott's not to fund of humans. So of course it's just his luck that the only one in the city gravitate's towards him.





	No self-preservation skills

It's not that Trott was against the reintegration of humans. He understood why monsters thought it was wrong to keep the humans confined in the reserves. And now that synthetic human blood and meat was around there was no reason humans couldn't rejoin the monsters. But He was old, very old, old enough to remember when the humans ran the world. They would hunt monsters in violent gangs, killing not just the ones who were a threat to them, but any nonhuman they came across. Anything they could do to keep them in hiding. 

Now that monsters ran the world he knew that they should take the higher road, that the humans hidden behind the walls of the reserves weren't the same ones who would hunt him with stakes and silver. It didn't mean he had to get involved.

At least that's what he thought until Ross showed up with his new pet project. The werewolf had always been into all that human rights stuff, and now with the reintegration being toyed with he was one of the early adopters, offering to take on one of the trial humans. 

Ross had been more excited about it then Trott’s ever seen him, nearly bouncing off the walls as the day his human ward was going to show up approached. According to Ross, it had gone wonderfully, the human was fantastic, everything he'd hoped for.

Having now met the human Trott had to disagree. He was introduced at a party Ross had thrown to introduce him to the community. His name’s Alex but apparently, he went by Smith. A pretty normal human, Tall, well built, probably his late twenties, far too old to act the way he did. He was an absolute asshole. Snarky and loud with no filter. The first thing he had said to Trott was ”I knew vampires were meant to be hot, but damn.” Then moments after insulted him for his height. Trott had just scoffed at him and tried to avoid him the rest of the time he was there. But that didn’t work, because Smith decided to fucking follow him around.

He was his shadow all night, bombarding him with questions. Mostly about vampires. “Can you really not go out into the sun?” “Can vampires get drunk?” “If you fuck a vampire, wouldn’t it technically be necrophilia?”. It’s a miracle Trott hadn’t punched him by the end of the night. He'd pulled Ross to the side and told him that his human was being an asshole, and Ross, bless his naive heart, insisted that Smith has just been nervous and hadn't meant anything by it. 

It put a bit of a damper on his and Ross’s friendship for a while. Smith was always by his side, and if Trott was around Smith would not leave him alone. But he’d be damned if he was going to let some asshole human make him avoid his best friend. And after a while, reluctantly Trott had to start to admit that he didn’t hate Smith. He was loud but he really was funny most of the time, and his reckless enthusiasm was almost charming. 

Honestly the most annoying thing about being around Smith was his scent. It was a good smell, a very good one in fact. And it wasn’t like Trott didn’t have control of his instincts. He hadn’t had a drop of blood for anything living in almost seventy years, and really he didn’t miss it. The synthetic stuff worked fine. It’s just the smell was so strong. It would stick to his clothes for hours after, and the leather jacket he wore most of the time he was there was becoming stained with the smell. 

That’s probably why he didn’t notice Smith following him for so long. After he left Ross’s he had expected the smell to stick, so when it followed him on his walk to the Hideout he hadn’t thought anything of it. 

It wasn’t really much of a Hideout, that’s just what they called it. It looked more like a grunge bar, all of his clan's bikes parked out front, including his. Parking by Ross’s was hell, and no one would dare fuck with one of his family’s bikes, so it was the safest place to put it. He smiled as he walked into the familiar crowded dimly lit room. 

“There he is!” Bouphe yelled from behind the bar. Trott smiled, beginning to walk up to the bar when she gave a weird look over his shoulder. “Who’s your friend?” She asked.

Trott whipped around, absolute horror and rage filling him when he saw Smith standing there. The same dumbass grin he always wore plastered across his face. Even worse, every other vampire in the room was also looking at him. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, ” Trott muttered, absolutely stunned.

“Oh, would you look at that.” Sips said. A wolfish grin on his face as he approached Smith. “Been a long time since I’ve seen a human. Nice of you to bring us dinner.” he said and closed in even closer to Smith. Who didn’t seem nearly scared enough for the situation he was in. 

“Not for you. There’s been a misunderstanding. Smith, come with me.” Trott said suddenly, the hungry murmurs starting to fill the air knocking him for his shock. He marches right up to Smith, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt and dragging him from the building. “What the fuck do you think you were doing?!” He growled at Smith 

“Hey mate calm down, just wanted to see where you were off to.” Smith laughed. “That place was fucking badass.” 

Rage boiled in Trotts chest. He had wandered right into the belly of the beast. His clan was one of the oldest left, and few of them were as forgiving of humans as Trott. If bouphe hadn’t pointed him out, if someone like Sips or turps or even Kim had seen him first, Smith would be dead right now. And he needs this dumb fucking human to get that through his head. He grabbed Smith by the shirt and dragged him over to the side of the building, slamming him against the brick wall when he got there.

“You know what they could have done to you? How dead you’d be if I hadn’t gotten to you first!” Trott said. 

“Well, luckily you’d did.” Smith just grinned at him. 

“You don’t get it, do you? This isn’t a place to live out your badass monster fantasy. You're weaker than us, anyone on the street could kill you without a second god damn thought. I could rip your throat out right now and no one would give a fuck.” Trott growled, baring his fangs at Smith. He needed him to understand what he was saying. 

“God, you're hot.” Was all Smith said and that’s when Trott noticed the blush spreading across his skin, The way his pupils had dilated. What Trott should do Is drag Smith back to Ross, tell him his human has no self-preservation skills and to keep a better eye on him. Then go back about his night like he never noticed it. Instead what he did was yanked Smith down to connect their lips. Smith made a surprised noise before surging forward, enthusiastically kissing back. 

It’s a little awkward at first, Smith clearly not used to kissing someone with fangs. But Trott takes control, setting the pace. Smith moaned into his mouth, rolling his hips against him. Trott could feel his growing cock press into his thigh as he did and growls. Hand going from Smiths shirt down to his hip holding him there as he rocks down against him. Smith drags his tongue across Trotts teeth, stopping and pressing against one of the fangs. Only managing to not draw blood because Trott pulls away.

”Stop that.” he breathes, and Smith laughs.

”Come on, just a little bite. Why else would I bother fucking a vampire?” he grinned. And for a moment Trott is stunned, he had been purposefully trying to draw blood. 

”You’re going to get yourself killed saying shit like that.” Trott scoffed. Moving to kiss his way down Smiths' neck. Dragging his tongue across the soft skin, feeling his pulse beneath.

”Just fucking do it.” Smith said, grabbing the back of Trotts head and holding him against him. 

”I'm not going to bite you.” Trott laughs, dragging his teeth along the skin but not biting down. Smith shivers.

”Why? I want it.” Smith groaned.

”Its illegal, I'm not going to jail just so you can get your thrills.” Trott said simply.

”Pussy.” Smith bite back. In response Trott pulled him away from the wall, easily flipping him and pressing him back again so his chest was up against the brick, Trott pressed against his back, holding him there. 

”Shut up for once.” Trott whispered into his ear. hand moving down to pulm at Smiths ass, making the human groan, pushing back against him.

”Going to fuck me in an alley? You're a real gentleman huh?” Smith said, ignoring Trotts words completely. 

”You trying to get me to stop?” Trott asked, pulling his hands away. 

”Don't you fucking dare.” Smith whined, And Trott laughed.

”Thought so.” He muttered. Then suddenly he yanked the other man's pants down, taking his boxers with them. Smith moaned, shuttering and rolling his hips again. 

“Shit.” He breathed, and Trott smiled, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, pulling a small packet of lube out of his wallet. “Were you expecting this to happen?” Smith asked. 

“Was I expecting my friends idiot human to follow me to my clan's bar, then pop a boner when I threatened him? I can’t say I was, no.” Trott said, ripping open the package with his teeth and lathering up his fingers. “But I’m always prepared.” He whispered, leaning into Smith as he pressed a finger in. The human moaned, hands laying flat against the wall as he pushed back into the digit.

Trott set a quick but diligent pace. working the human open with practiced deliberate ease. Until soon he was three fingers in and Smith was a moaning mess. 

“Just fuck me already.” He growled, And Trott was happy to comply. He pulled his fingers out, Smith groaning at the loss. Then snatched the condom out of his pocket. Ripping it open and quickly rolled it on. Nipping at the back of Smiths' neck teasingly for a moment before starting to push in.

Smith gasped, pushing back until Trott was bottomed out. Trott tried to give him a moment to adjust but soon Smith was moving his hips, whining at Trott to pick up the pace. 

“God you feel good,” Trott muttered mostly to himself as he started to move, slowly at first, enjoying the desperate moans leaving the humans mouth. Soon though instincts started to take over, and his movements grew faster, harder. Slamming into the other man, who clung to the wall, pushing back into the bruising pace. “Fuck,” Trott growled his movement becoming erratic. He was close and it was making his mind grow foggy. The instinct to bite down into something almost taking him over. He only had enough rational thought left to bite down into his own arm instead of the soft pale flesh of Smiths' shoulder when he came. Pressing flush with the human as he caught his breath.

“Are you kidding me, you’ll bite yourself but not me,” Smith said exasperated. 

“Hush, I told you I’m not going to jail. Flip around.” Trott said. Pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants. Then sinking to his knees when Smith turned around. 

“Fuck.” Smith gasped as Trott took his cock in his hand, dragging his tongue across the underside of his member.

“I'd suggest you hold still for this,” Trott said, resting his arm across Smiths' hips to hold him to the wall. Sucking dick as a vampire was a careful art, and a few centimeters of movement was all the separated a pleasant experience from an absolute disaster. Smith just nodded, staring down at him with lust blown almost manic eyes. “That’s a good boy,” Trott muttered, stocking him a few more times before deciding to show off a bit. He quickly took the human to the hilt, tongue rolling over the base of the cock in his mouth. 

“Christ.” Smith cursed, burying his hands in Trott's hair loosely. 

Trott hummed around him, pulling off slowly to focus for a moment on the head, then sinking down again. It didn’t take long for Smith to unravel, shoving his hand into his mouth to keep from shouting as he came down the vampire's throat. Who pulled off, grinning as he stood, watching Smith shake and pant as he came down from his orgasm. 

“Guess vampires don't just suck blood,” Smith said shakily. And Trott scoffed, of course he was still cracking jokes. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Trott rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone to check the time. Only to find he had three missed calls from Ross. “Shit one second.” He said, walking a bit away and calling Ross back. The werewolf picked up immediately. 

“Do you know where Smith is?! Oh god, I can’t believe I lost him.” He said, sounding extremely panicked.

“Yaeh, calm down, I got him,” Trott assured. Ross let out a relieved breath.

“What’s he doing with you?” Ross asked, 

“The little fucker followed me from your house.” Trott laughed. 

“I'm sorry about him. He gets over excited you know… wait! Weren’t you going to see your clan?!” Ross asked, he knew Trotts clan well and knew that they definitely wouldn’t have taken very kindly to a human wandering in.

“Don’t worry about it. I caught him on the way there.” Trott lied, not wanting to send Ross into another panic. “He’s perfectly fine, not a scratch on him. I’ll give him a ride back to yours.”

“Thank you, Trott. He really has taken a liking to you.” Ross said

“I’ve noticed,” Trott muttered. “I’ll see you in a few.” 

“Alright. Thank you again.” Ross hung up, and Trott sighed. Turning around to look at Smith, who was leaning against the wall of the alley, looking very pleased with himself.

“You know you almost gave Ross a heart attack.” Trott pointed out. And to his credit, Smith did look a little guilty. 

“Thought I could sneak back before he noticed,” Smith admitted. 

“Well, that didn’t work did it. Come on I’ve gotta get you home.” He said, walking Smith to his motorcycle. Smith grinned wide.

“Fuck yeah. You just keep getting cooler and cooler huh.” He said, dragging his hand across the bike.

“I think I’m out of your league.” Trott teased.

“Says the guy who literally just fucked me.” Smith snorted.

“Charity work. Get on the bike.” He slid himself on , Smith climbing on behind him clinging to him. 

“Well let me know if you ever want to make a generous donation again,” Smith said in his ear, biting the shell. Trott let out a breath through his nose, trying to pretend that didn’t affect him.

“I’ll think about it.” He muttered, revving the bike and pulling out of the parking lot, speeding off towards Ross’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Clearly this is a part of a larger au that I might write more of If people are interested. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. eat comments for substance.


End file.
